All for Alice
by NeedMoreEdwardLove
Summary: Rosalie, Alice, and Bella have to sneak away from the guys, but how? Please R&R, I really need a response! Chapter 3 up NOW!
1. Nerd Heaven

A/N: This is my fist fanfic so please be nice but still brutally honest. I was inspired by my brother to write this. Some of the electronic terms may not be correct, forgive me. I'm not experienced with that stuff, bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.

"Rosalie?" I walked into her bedroom and she was alone, thank God!

"Oh, hello Bella," she said politely. Even after the time we've spent together, we've never really bonded at least we're trying to kill each other. That thought relieved me.

"Um, well, I kind of need to talk to you, but not here," God, I hope she says okay because I really do need to talk to her.

"Okay, but where do you want to go?"

"I've got an idea, but we need to go now. Just trust me."

We headed down the flight of stairs and just as I was about to open the door an ice cold arm slipped around my waist, holding me from walking out to the car.

"And exactly where do you think you're going," the voice whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver up and down my spine. I could feel the smile playing across his angelic face.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, remembering my plans. Okay, Rosalie was signaling that the car was awaiting our presences. "Edward, we're going to go discuss something, privately and no, I can't tell you where cause. It's a secret, so don't try and listen either. We'll only be an hour too at the most. Bye!" Rosalie pulled me out of the doorway before Edward could retort an answer.

Rosalie yelled over her shoulder without looking back ", don't even try and listen in through me!"

As I sat in the passenger's side of her car, I stared at her with admiration. She must have seen it.

"No need to thank me. I've had lots of experience with that," she chuckled and I joined in.

Before I could tell her where to go, she headed towards the mall. Sometimes I wonder if all the Cullen's' can read minds sometimes. I startled me more than anything.

In less than ten minutes we'd arrived at the closest mall and were pulling into a parking space near the front. We headed through the doors together. All at once the shoppers turned their heads to stare at us (well Rosalie to be exact). I motioned for her to go into a small café and found seats in the back to discuss my plan.

"Since Alice's birthday is in a week, I thought maybe we could take her to a fashion show. It has all the designers she loves in some sort of charity fall show: Dolce & Gabanna, Marc Jacobs, Calvin Kline, and like ten other people," truth is I don't even know who those two are let alone any others", I think she would like it. It's three days before her birthday, so we could sneak away and be back in time." Wow, I can't believe I just said all that. I mean, I had to mentally prepare myself for a speech like that.

Her face looked expressionless, so I just waited for her answer. "So… for her birthday, you're telling me that you want to take Alice to a fashion show?"

"Yes, at least I think she would enjoy it."

"Actually, I think she would love it. I'm surprised I didn't think of it. Good Job." I could see a faint smile spreading across her face.

Now that she likes the idea, I have to drop the bomb and hope it doesn't ruin the plan. "See, the only thing is it's in LA and I'm not so sure the guys would let us go. Would they?" It was obvious of the little hope I hade left when I asked her that, but I knew the response already. I prepared my self for the disappointment.

"No, not after…," the incident of James was soft and no one intentionally brought it up unless needed.

"Exactly, but I think I might have found a certain distraction for them, yet long enough for us to get away without being noticed." The smirk was evident to both, Rosalie and I.

I motioned for her to return to the circus of a mall and led her right in front of the store that was sure to bring a perfect distraction upon the guys.

I muttered a devilish ". Mwwhahaha," to myself but I was sure that she heard it.

She looked at me with the same evil look on her face.

"You first," I said.

_Chapter 2_

A young salesman with acne and glasses walked up to us with a perverted look on his face ", How may I help you young ladies here today?" How many times can you say eww?

Although the disgust overwhelmed me, I answered back politely ", Yes, we're kind of looking for the best game system thingy you've got."

"Well, you're at the right place. Here at _EB GAMES_ we like to stock ourselves with the best equipment possible so as to fully let you experience the gaming world. Please follow me."

Rosalie and I followed wordlessly, but it was clear of the evident repulsion of her face too.

"The newest and best game system we have is the _XBOX 360_. It has a number of games you can play ranging from _Halo 1 & 2, Dance, Dance Revolution, Elder Scrolls V: Oblivion, _etc. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" the sales guy was trying to impress us by pulling out the games and showing us the detail in each one.

Rosalie finally spoke up "; could you show us the best? We aren't really informed in this hobby of yours and we kind of need the best you got, please?" She pulled out the full magnetism of her eyes on him, but he just shrugged and said sure

After a good thirty minutes or so, we picked out about twenty-five games for the console and were about to go and check-out but what caught my eye was astounding.

"Rosalie, I think we found our salvation." She turned around to what I was looking at and gasped. It was interactive sports like baseball and golf you could play against each other with bats and clubs.

"It comes with one bat and club with specially designed sensors to know the motion of your swing. I have five levels: Beginner, Rookie, Intermediate, Advanced, and All-Star. You can also connect with players' world-wide with _XBOX LIVE _and compete with teams or your own self. A sure way to entertain anyone for hours each," I read off the box.

"Cool, that's a sure way to get them competitive and forget us, hah, but really who has the time to make up this stuff?"

I was sure it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer her. By the time we were done we'd accumulated about seventy-five games, the _XBOX_ itself, four controllers (incase Carlisle or anyone else wanted to play), subscription f or _XBOX LIVE_ for twelve months, and the headsets for the interactive playing, of course with help of the sales guy. It costs a little under $5000 for that and my mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry about that's nothing compared to Alice sometimes spends on clothes," even with the reassurance I still wasn't fully guilty for spending all of that.

As we were leaving the store she said ", that sure was geek heaven, but you know what would make this gaming experience fully complete?"

I was in shock as to what else we could buy, so I asked ", what else could we buy?" It was more shock that a question, I have to admit.

"A wide screen television, bigger than the one we have of course." Before I could object, I was being pulled to some sort of electronics retailer across the walkway.

Again to my shock, and the new salesmen she blurted ", I'll take the biggest you have, nothing else but the biggest!"

It has some sort of _Hibachi_ or another and costs around $9000. It would be delivered the day we leave. She answered before I could ask.

"Don't worry it's all taken care of, remember I have an endless flow of money, and I'm not afraid to use it," in some sort of villain voice but I couldn't quite place it. "Let's go, they'll be worried if we stay any longer."

"That's fine with me, because I was starting to see some sort of Alice's twin in you."

"Don't worry I know when to stop, okay and maybe when to spend under $20,000

in one trip." I could see the smile spread across her face as she said this and mine too was plastered on there.

We walked out the door and were in the car with the bags in the back before I knew it. I was becoming accustomed to vampire speed faster than I'd expected. With the sun setting and wind in blowing in our faces, I have to say that we definitely had a good day together. I might even go as far to say that we bonded too.

We pulled up the driveway and as we were pulling out the fully disguised bags said ", It was fun today, oh and good idea about the bag, Thank God you had extras in the back.

"Ya, it was, wasn't it? Okay, look here's the plan you hold all the bags-"

"All of them," there had to be about ten or twelve.

"Yes, and I pick you up and run to my room to hide them." I wonder how anybody can think of such plans on the spot.

"Okay"

Let's go,' with me in her arms she sprinted up to her room and gently threw me on her bed and locked the door meanwhile.

"Bella, Rosalie, I know you're in there open up!" You could tell that is was Edward, because he didn't knock down the door, yet.

"No Edward, we're not done go away," she ushered me into the closet with the bags and whispered ", Put them in hear. None of the guys know about them."

Something about the way she said _them_ instead of _it _made me wonder. "How many do you have?" I whispered if not at the level but quieter than she did.

"Five, you know, for occasions like this," she winked and finished stuff the bags into the holes and went out into her room with me at her tail. All the while Edward had been ranting on to open the door, but I never noticed.

"Brace yourself," Rosalie mouthed to me. She unlocked the door and like a wind Edward rushed in wrapping his stone arms around me. He picked me up bride-style and rushed out.

I only got to shout ", Good Bye," before Edward had pinned me on his bed with no room to move. His breath was intoxicating and I'm sure he was using that to his advantage.

"So exactly where were you today? I missed you so much," the sadness in his voice wasn't as convincing as it could have been.

"I already told you… I can't tell. I'm so sorry you missed me but you know you weren't alone. Jasper and Emmett were here too."

"That's not the point. The point is you left me here." Edward used the full force of his eyes on me now. "Please just tell me, I'm dying here."

We both laughed at the figure of speech, but I kept my ground. "No, don't even think about cheating with those eyes. It's hardly fair

"I can't help it and you know that," he winked at me and I felt myself shudder.

"Look, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. I will-not say one thing no matter what you do., so if that's all you're going to ask me, I might as well leave. I'm not giving in."

"I'd like to see you try and get-up and go," he had a smirk on his face that just said "go ahead, try."

I was going to show him if it's that last thing I do. "I alone, may not be able to do such a feat, but with the help of some other vampires I know the impossible for me will be the easies thing they do today." I said that in the most teasingly competitive voice I could muster.

"You wouldn't dare. Plus, Emmett and Jasper would be on my side anyways.

"Oh, tough guy, you want to bet on that?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"It's more what I don't want, you know just a precaution until my umm… let's call it a secret plan unravels."

"Okay, go on," I was relieved he was on the train.

"You can't touch, follow, or read anyone's minds until let's say about two weeks from now… give or take a few days." I was half expecting him to turn it down once I said "no touching."

His lips made a flat line across his face. "I don't know… does 'no touching' mean at all or just when you say so?" The smile on his face could be hid that kind of playful smirk made me go crazy.

"Just when I say not to."

"Okay, I guess that's fair enough, but I'll still have a hard time restraining myself."

I scowled at him for a second the said "; let's shake on it, shall we?"

He lifted his hand off the bed in a lithe movement where he had me pinned down at my sides and shook my hand nearest him. I took that chance to squeeze out of the small hole between him and me. It was no more that seven inches or so, but it seemed like a small part of me hoped it would be enough. Before I could even make it out of the doorway he had me encased in his arms again.

He was pulling me towards the bed again and said ", Now, that wasn't fair, was it?"

Before I could answer him, I heard myself scream ", Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, help!"

In a blur, all four were standing in the doorway with a confused look on each of their face, all except Alice.

"Alice, a little help, please?" She started to pry Edward off of me but we all knew she couldn't do it alone. Then she called for Rosalie to help. She was at her side helping pry Edward off yet again.

Together they still weren't enough and Edward was still winning, but with the help of both of the guys that could be taken care of easily and I was bound to win. I shouted to Jasper and Emmett ", Look if you help me… I'll give you something."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Emmett could help but had feel one hundred percent sure that he was going to get something out of this.

Jasper came to his defense ", Ya, and what if it's not good?"

Finally someone came to my defense and Alice said ", Trust me-guys, I saw it and- it was good-," all the meanwhile still trying to pry off Edward.

Together they simultaneously shrugged said ", That's good enough for me," and came to help me. Everyone managed to pull off Edward, but not before he could put up a good fight and pout about it afterwards.

"That's not fair, it was a bribe."

"So, bribes may never be fair but that doesn't stop anyone from using them because they work," Rosalie cued in for me. I was so grateful everyone was here to help.

"Fine, you win, but watch out. I'll get you alone and when you're least expecting it," with that fierce and playful smile playing across his lips that made me smile in return.

"Don't worry Edward, You can have a surprise if you want one too."

"Look sorry to interrupt this um… playful moment but I really want me present now, if you don't mind," Emmett can be such a baby sometimes. His voice automatically gives it away.

"Pish ya, present now, pronto," of course, who else but Jasper should come to his aid.

"Follow me please," I really only meant for just Jasper and Emmett, but the rest of the family tagged along anyhow.

"I have to go back to house to get it, so who wants to drive?"

Wow, if I had known the outcome of that question, I wouldn't have asked it, because Emmett and Edward go into this fight about the driving. It pretty much went like this:

Emmett: Hey, it's my present and I want to get like ten minutes ago.

Edward: Well, you'll probably drive into a tree and then Bella would get hurt and I'm not going to let that happen.

Emmett: Are you calling me a reckless driver?

Edward: You are the definition of a reckless driver.

Emmett: Uh, please I can drive any car as good as you can? You know I can take you.

Edward: Want to try?

Then they kind of got into this fist fight, but I wouldn't even call it that…. more of a debacle.

Meanwhile, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I got into the car. I took the driver's seat since they were obviously too immature at this point to decide upon that. What can you expect from them though, manners?

Rosalie whistled for them and yelled ",Guys, look since you can't decide, Bella will drive us. No complaining. Just get in. I still herd a few mumbles from somebody.

Since there were six now, instead of five, four had to fit into the backseat, and Emmett wouldn't be one of them. I wanted Edward to sit by me though, this sucks!

Alice chided in ", Sorry Edward, Emmett has to sit up front . He can't fit back here with us."

"Ya Edward go sit back there with them, I'll take good care of Bella up here. I may even give her a driving lesson if you're nice," for some reason I found that even extremely funny even though it was probably meant as an insult to my driving.

I could hear Edward mumble from the back ", that's what I'm afraid of."

I pulled into my driveway faster than what I had expected. I'd escaped the snide remarks by speeding of sixty. That had to be a record for me. "Wait here and I'll go get the boxes, okay?"

Considering it was only like 4:30, that's relatively very, very early for me to come home. And I wasn't surprised that Charlie didn't notice that too. Since school had been let out for the summer about one and a half months ago, I'd spent all of my time with Edward.

"Bells," Charlie called in from the living room.

"Ya dad, it's me," I stopped into see him watching some sort of baseball game or another.

He looked up to see me standing over him ", what are you doing back so early? Did something happen?" He only had the look of concern planted on his face.

"Oh, I just needed to pick up something and then I'll be off again. No need to worry," I tried to sound as if what I was giving Jasper and Emmett couldn't possibly result in world destruction, but I kept a cheery face on anyways.

"Not be too late, okay?"

"Okay"

I ran up to my room without stumbling once, what a miracle! I bent down to look under my bed for the package. I had gotten it from one of my cousins back in Phoenix. He sent it to me as a birthday present, but I never used them and probably never will. Finally, it appeared under the mess I had accumulated over the past year or so.

I started to run back down the stairs but tripped on the fourth from the bottom and fell the rest of the way. Hey, I knew it was bound to happen. It just didn't have to hurt so much. My only hope was that they didn't hear that, but part of me said they did. I knew it was right. Then the noise sounded from outside. To me, it sounded like a beaver dying.

"Hey Bells, what was that?"

"I just fell down the stairs no need to worry, I'm fine," I blushed, another one of my stupid falls.

"No, not that. There's some kind of weird sound from outside," Charlie got up and examined his backyard from the windows with curiosity on his face. If only he knew what that was…

A/N: Cliffhanger, not the best one but yet still effective.


	2. Um Vulnerable Areas

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I appreciate it, and here we go…

"I don't know," I lied. I knew what it was. It was the sound of a dying beaver, or close to, coming from the one and only Emmett. "Sorry dad, wish I could help you figure it out but I got to go, love you."

"Just be careful. Whatever that thing is may have rabies and I don't want you getting bit anytime soon."

"Kay, dad," I went over to him by the window and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left walking out to the silver Volvo parked in the driveway.

As I sat down in the driver's seat, I noticed everyone was laughing except for Emmett beside me. He looked like a mad child.

"Can we please just go," he sounded annoyed more than mad no, but he knows we needed a good laugh. I drove faster than what I had coming over, escaping a few remarks. Even though my record breaking speeds were only about seventy miles per hour, I was proud of myself.

"Since my presents might destroy your house in the hands of you two," I eyed them carefully ", I need to take you out in the yard, but promise me one thing first."

"What," Jasper was thoroughly impatient and not afraid to show it.

"If either of you hurt each other, I am not held responsible," even if they did promise and still hurt each other I would feel responsible for it.

"Promise, Now give me the present thingy now," Emmett is such a child.

"Jasper…"

"Promise"

"Then, best of luck to both of you, have fun," I tossed them the two separate packages.

In another one of those lithe movements where it's just a blur, they tore open the packages and just stared at it.

With his confused face Jasper asked ", what is this?" By "this" he meant a metal stick with engraved rings around the sides and a red button on the side.

Emmett retorted ", Hah, it looks more like a –, "Edward cut him off by snarling and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I just dismissed whatever he was about to say and find out later. I answered jasper question by saying ", Press the red button."

He did just what I said and pressed it. What he saw made him and everyone standing around me, expect Alice, awe at it.

A red beam of light erupted from the stick and with it came a sound sort of like: wwvossshhh. Jasper was stunned and could only stutter ", it's a – a-a"

"Light saber," Alice chirped in.

I was shocked that Jasper just started laughing, "Hey Emmett!"

"What?" By now Emmett had his out.

"', _May the force be with you_,'"

Edward chuckled beside me. I looked up to find his face amused. Edward pulled me away from the family by the hips. I only hope they don't kill each other without my supervision. It's a risky business, leaving vampires alone with light sabers.

Edward and I started walking towards the back of the house from where we were.

"What?"

"Emmett's trying to find a way to beat him. I t just so happens the only way is to hit him umm…," he coughed. Edward didn't exactly point to or indicate where, so I was left clueless.

"May I ask, where exactly is 'there,'" I asked using air quotes.

He seemed to want to drop the subject, yet I still wanted to know. GOD, the curiosity was killing me.

"Edward Cullen, tell me where Emmett is going to hit Jasper, now!"

"Bella please, are you telling me you can't figure that out for yourself?" It was more of a contradicting voice than a questioning one.

I blushed and said ", No, I can't. Do I a favor and tell me, please?" I put on this cute puppy face that anyone could fall for; at least that's what I was hoping.

He grunted. Yay, it worked. Inside, I was doing a little dance. "Bella, where do you think a guy is most… vulnerable?"

My face was blank as I thought this through fully. Then it hit me. Why had I been so oblivious? This had to go down as one of the most embarrassing moments to date. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh, sorry, I didn-"

"No need to apologize. I love it when you do that," he brushed the back of his hand across me cheek. He then kissed me on the lips lightly, but enough to make me forget when, where, and how I got there. In other words, I loved it.

A voice rang out across the yard "Emmett, God. I'm going to kill you!"

"Do I want to know," I asked Edward.

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought."


	3. Edward's A Big Boy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at the beach and don't have access to a laptop no matter how much I need one. I'll be going to some dumb camp in a week so I'm really trying to hurry up with this thing.

That morning I awoke to the light filtering in on me through the window and Edward's arms embracing me. Then it hit me today was the bid day for our escape. Well, Rosalie, Alice, and my escape to be technical

His beautiful voice spoke to me, noticing me stirring from my slumber ", Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," I sat up and saw his smoldering eyes on me and his angelic face, well, perfect.

"And how are you this morning?" He sat up also, following me.

"Fine, we're going over to your house I presume, of course," I actually think I hid my anticipation very well. I needed to talk to Rosalie about our "secret plans." The day had finally come that our television was arriving and we'd be sneaking away like we were sixteen and running out at night. Ah, the fond memories I never had.

"Of course, oh and Rosalie wanted to talk to you about something," he raised an eyebrow and gave me a curious look.

I thought I'd act clueless for fun. It always agitated him in a way I found extremely funny. "Oh really, I wonder about?" I rose off the bed and started fumbling through some drawers looking for an invisible object.

It didn't full him though "; actually I was hoping you'd tell me… Bella?"

"No, really I don't."

He cheated. He pulled out the full magnetism of his eyes on me, an unexpecting bystander. Technically I was expecting it and second I wasn't a bystander, more of a victim, still not fair.

"Fine, I do know, but we had a deal, remember?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line and changed the subject ", do you need a human minute, if so, I'll go downstairs and fix something for breakfast."

"Thanks, I'll try and hurry," I rushed from across the room to grab my toiletries and dart out to the bathroom, without tripping I may add. This could be the day not to trip over something, I wish!

I turned on the water to the shower head and stepped in. All in a rush, I screamed a painful shriek even for a banshee and slipped in the tub. I fell backwards. My head hit the back rim of the tub.

The door burst open and Edward pulled back the curtain. He picked me up in his arms and wrapped me in a towel. He set me back down on the floor. It hadn't been until them that I had noticed his eyes were clamped shut. I blushed, and he opened his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" His face looked so pained.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts though," I rubbed the back of my head for added effect to discomfort.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really."

"I was downstairs making your breakfast and hear you scream. That's not nothing."

"Really it's nothing," he scowled at me, so I just scowled back. I really didn't want to tell him why I screamed. That would just add to the embarrassment.

I just gave up eventually. We weren't getting anywhere with all the dirty looks and what not.

"The water was cold, freezing like ice. I'm serious." I really was. I could have had a heart attack from the shock of it.

He was finding more amusement than necessary out of this, so I scowled at him and walked away. I went fast enough to actually reach my bedroom before he noticed I had left. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

The "click" of the lock must have shut him up because he started to bang on the door and said ", Bella, I'm sorry. Let me in please?"

I ignored him and went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, one black tank, one blue tank, and a khaki blazer. It was one of the outfits that Alice had picked out for me. She told me to wear it whenever I was going somewhere. Really, I wouldn't have worn it, but all my other clothes were dirty.

The pounding stopped and two arms embraced me waist. At first I thought Edward had broken the door down, but I didn't hear it. I would have made a sound, so that was out of the question. It intrigued me how he got in, so I had to ask.

"How did yo-"

"Window"

I turned in his arms and looked up in his face with an innocent expression. "Ahh, remind me to lock that later.

Shock spread across his face. I wanted to laugh right then, but instead I took my chance and sped off again out the door. I was seriously getting good at this. Never mind, he reached me before got out and threw me over his shoulder. He dashed down the stairs and set me in a chair.

He said ", you wouldn't dare," it was more of a matter-of-fact tome than anything.

He was right too. Truth was I couldn't dare lock him out, even if I did, he could just break in. I lied though "; Actually, I was feeling like doing some studying tonight. I'm kind of falling behind in Calculus a little. Charlie wouldn't approve of me failing, now would he?"

I got up and to grab some cereal and milk while he said ", you are not. Calculus is easy."

"That's easy for you t o say. You have a 4.0, and had that class how many times?"

I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

He scowled at me, and I scowled back.

I finished, and put it in the sink after washing it off.

I kissed him on ht e cheek unexpectedly and said "; you know I'm only kidding."

He smiled a reassurance to me. "Ready?"

"Yes let's go."

We walked outside to his Volvo, he opened the door for me, and I slid in. He was in the driver's seat before I had my seatbelt on.

He sped off and in seconds we were at his house. We didn't say a word to each other the whole way, but I was glad. I might have slipped u and told him the day's events which wouldn't be good. The pressure and anxiety was starting to build up in me. This was the day. I couldn't believe it was here so fast.

Edward leaned over sensing something but didn't say anything except "I love you."

I was about to reply, but there was a knock on my window shield and I looked over. I t was Rosalie, but she had opened my door and had me standing before I could even register anything.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Come with me. Forget Edward. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Thanks Rose. You know, you really are the best sister anyone could ever ask for," the sarcasm in his voice was so evident it made me laugh. It was what Rosalie said in reply that was funnier though.

"No need to tell me, I know. No one could ever measure up to me. Let's go Bella."

"Bye Edward," Rosalie picked me up and sped off.

I heard Edward yell his good-bye in the distance, but it was faint if anything.

I hadn't given any thought to where we were going, but we ended up in Rosalie's closet.

A/N: Sorry if you don't like where I ended it off, but that's all I have cause I have to change the story I already have written because of the time shortage and all. Hate me, Love me, but whatever you do review. I love the reviews I've been getting so far. Please keep them coming, it's awesome! My car ride home was a good nine hours, yes you read it right. NINE HOURS. The only good thing out of it, is that I have a little over 200 songs going through my head right from listening to them.

Hope you like it!


End file.
